


Dog Teeth

by wordsliketeeth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Aomine is Overbearing, Bad Decisions, Breaking and Entering, Confrontations, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Haizaki is Haizaki, Kise Just Wants Attention, Lap Sex, Marijuana, Momoi is Hopeful, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Smoking, Stealing, Swimming Pools, Threats of Violence, friendship struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsliketeeth/pseuds/wordsliketeeth
Summary: "Momoi laces her fingers around the back of Haizaki's neck and pulls him upright. 'This is why I chose you. You're not always a terrible person, Shōgo, and I think that maybe, one day, I just might fall in love with you.'” A look at what Momoi's life would be like if she were a bit more like Haizaki.





	Dog Teeth

Aomine is out with Kise the first time he sees Momoi in public with Haizaki. He's sitting on the veranda of Kise's favorite ice cream and cake shop, his mouth ajar and the popsicle in his hand melting over his fingers.

“What is it?” Kise asks, popping a strawberry-flavored mochi into his mouth. He tracks the line of Aomine's sight and immediately spots the basis of the blue-haired boy's stupefaction. “Oh...” Kise watches as Haizaki slips his hand into the back pocket of Momoi's jean shorts, which in turn, makes Momoi giggle girlishly and lean into Haizaki's lean frame. “Didn't she tell you that they're going out?” Kise asks, his mouth pulling into a disapproving frown.

“Shit,” Aomine curses, finally acknowledging the sticky mess that's contrasting against the dark of his skin. He reaches for a pile of napkins and begins wiping at his hand with an air of disdain. “Yeah, but I thought she was joking.” Aomine glares in the direction of where Haizaki and Momoi are standing, and suddenly his expression changes from contempt to surprise. “Did you just see that?” he asks Kise, his voice lilting to match the expression on his face.

“No,” Kise mumbles around a ball of mochi. “What happened?” He chews thoughtfully as he turns his focus back to the unconventional couple.

“She just pocketed something without paying for it!” Aomine exclaims, giving up on the crumpled paper in his hands in favor of the glass of water on the table. He pours the clear beverage over his fingers and swears when the liquid catches on the front of his shorts.

“Momoicchi?” Kise questions, as taken by surprise as he is baffled. “She wouldn't.”

“I'm serious,” Aomine claims, now dabbing at the front of his shorts. “I just watched it happen.”

“How do you even see that far?” Kise inquires, squinting at the pair across the street. “I mean, I can tell that it's Momoicchi and Haizaki but I can't make out any details.”

“Kise, no offense but I'm not really interested in your shitty eyesight right now. I wanna know what he said to her that made her steal whatever that was. I swear if he's threatening her...” Aomine trails off, his voice dropping an octave and shaking low in his throat.

Kise purses his lips and narrows his eyes at Aomine. “I don't have shitty eyesight, Aominecchi. Besides, I'd rather have bad eyesight than a bad attitude.” He crosses his arms over his chest but it's plain to see that Aomine is too interested in what Momoi's doing to pay any attention to Kise's derision.

“I'm gonna go talk to her,” Aomine says, crushing the napkins in his fist before tossing them down on the table.

“Aominecchi, please don't make a scene.” Kise slides out of his chair and reaches out to curl his fingers around Aomine's arm. “I know that she's important to you and that you want to protect her but she's old enough to make her own decisions.” Kise spares another glance in her direction and sighs. “Even if she deserves better.”

“That's my point,” Aomine counters, shaking Kise's touch away from his arm. “She _does_ deserve better, and I want to know what Haizaki said to her that made her agree to go out with him. There has to be some underlying reason for it.”

Kise tries not to look wounded and swallows Aomine's indifferent rejection like the bitter pills he's choked down so many times before. “And if there isn't? What if she tells you that she likes him? You can't keep butting into her life just because you feel like it. The more you interfere, the more she's going to rebel. You're not her guardian.”

“And she's not sane if she claims to like him,” Aomine says hotly, spitting the words like something sour and poisonous on his tongue. With that, he jogs across the street, leaving Kise to stare after him wistfully.

Kise groans something unintelligible and waits for a large crowd to pass before he follows after Aomine, worried that the tan-skinned boy's disposition will precede his ability to see reason. He joins Aomine at his side no sooner than Momoi and Haizaki simultaneously stumble over a line of raised bricks on the sidewalk. Haizaki has his arms wrapped around Momoi's waist and she's laughing brightly, her pale pink strands swinging forward as she turns to look back at Haizaki over her shoulder. “I can't believe you actually confronted that guy. He had to be in his eighties!”

“So first it's American women and now it's the elderly. You must have one strong backbone,” Aomine quips, his tone as cold as the look on Haizaki's face when he raises his head to look at him directly.

“Dai-chan!” Momoi chimes, her eyes catching in the sun, bright and illustrious. “What are you doing here? Are you on a date with Ki-chan?” She swats at Haizaki's hand when he tries to wedge his fingers into the small pocket at the front of her shorts. “I haven't seen you two together in a while.”

“Don't worry about what I'm doing with Kise. I want to know why you're spending time with this asshole.” Aomine nods his head at the space directly behind Momoi's shoulder but the gesture is needless.

“Aominecchi,” Kise cautions, hoping the drawl of his voice gets the rest of his message across.

“It's all right, Ki-chan,” Momoi tells him, smiling in a way that's almost consolatory. “I wouldn't expect Dai-chan to react any other way.” Haizaki straightens his spine and makes to move away from Momoi but she calmly places her hands over his arms, still wrapped around her waist. Then she centers her attention on Aomine and looks him dead in the eye. “If you cared about me at all, you'd listen to what I have to say. I told you three weeks ago that I had started dating Shōgo. It's hardly my problem, or his, if you didn't believe me.”

“Why would I? He's not even on the same level as you. He's a piece of shit–”

Kise opens his mouth to interject for Momoi's sake but to his surprise, she's quicker to react. “Don't,” she snaps. “Just because you don't like him doesn't mean that I can't. You might have a history, but it's just that, it's in the past. Move on, Dai-chan.”

“The past?” Aomine scoffs, and Kise watches the light in his eyes grow dark, swamped by the shadows of his animosity. “It hasn't even been a _year_ since the Winter Cup quarter-finals, you know, when Kaijō played Fukuda and _that_ prick took advantage of Kise's injured leg. Or did you conveniently forget that?”

“Of course I didn't forget,” Momoi replies, knife-edged irritation cutting into her diction. “But people change.”

“Yeah, and he's changing _you_ ,” Aomine huffs indignantly and takes a step closer toward Momoi. “I don't know if I should be more surprised by the fact that you're comfortable dating him or the fact that he's finally dating someone who hasn't been with Kise first.”

“You're such an asshole, Dai-chan. I knew better than to tell you we were together. I just thought that maybe for once you'd set aside your opinions and be happy for me. I guess that was too much to ask for.” Momoi tugs out of Haizaki's grip and takes him by the hand instead. “Let's go, Shōgo.”

“Momoicchi,” Kise says, her name blue against his tongue. He turns toward Aomine but the taller boy is already reaching out to grab Momoi by the arm.

“Let go of me, Dai-chan!” Momoi shrills.

“Why? So you can leave with _him_? So he can turn you into someone as fucked up he is? I saw what you did earlier and the girl I know wouldn't be caught dead stealing.” Aomine tightens his grip on her arm and Kise notes the transition in Haizaki's gaze.

“Then maybe you don't really know me,” Momoi counters. She wrestles herself loose from Aomine's hold and when free, Haizaki pushes her behind his back and takes her place.

Aomine emits a short laugh that's indicative of his arrogance while Kise watches him curl his hands into fists. “Do I need to knock you on your ass again?”

“It's one thing to fuck with me,” Haizaki begins, his voice low and dangerous, and before he can frame his lips on the rest of what he wants to say, he digs a switchblade out of his pocket and applies just enough pressure on the handle that a silver blade springs into view. “It's another to fuck with her.”

Kise swallows thickly but it's no longer fear running through his bloodstream but anger. He steps closer to Aomine, his eyes narrowed and his mouth drawn in a thin line. “Just get out of here, Shōgo,” Kise tells him before shifting his gaze over to Momoi. “Take him home before this turns bloody.”

“No, if he wants to do this, then we'll do things his way,” Aomine says, the deep resonance of his tone scraping raw against the back of his throat. “I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty.”

Haizaki sweeps his tongue across his lips, smearing moisture into his mouth before a smirk takes over its natural shape. “Do you really think that I'd let you get away with it again? You got lucky last time, dickhead.”

“Let's see about that.” Aomine cracks his knuckles and just as he's getting ready to draw back his arm and aim his fist at Haizaki's face, Kise steps between them. Aomine clenches his jaw and a chord of tension becomes visible along the long line of his neck. “Kise get out of–”

“There are cops right over there,” Kise nods in the direction of two men in uniform. “Do you want to go to jail over something this—over him?”

“Shōgo,” Momoi says softly and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Please, let's just go back to your place.” Then with a serpentine smile, she lifts herself up on the sole of her sneakers, using Haizaki's frame for balance as she whispers something into his ear. After a brief moment of hair-raising silence, Haizaki nods his compliance and tucks away the glinting silver in his hand.

“This isn't over,” Aomine threatens, his focus shifting between Haizaki and Momoi in equal turns.

Momoi rolls her eyes and laces her fingers with Haizaki's own as she leads him away. Aomine stares after her and Kise thinks that his gaze is vehement enough to bore a hole through the back of her head, but if she feels it, she never once acknowledges it.

“I wouldn't be surprised if that bastard has a warrant out for his arrest. Probably has something to do with what she whispered in his ear,” Aomine says, his countenance kindling with indignation as he watches the pair disappear around the corner of a building.

Kise stares at Aomine for a moment, then quickly looks away when he's finally recognized. He pretends to be interested in something on the front of his shirt when in truth, he's exhaling a sigh of relief on the grounds that Aomine can still be so daft at times.

“Come on, Aominecchi. Let's go play a game of one-on-one or something. You need to get rid of all this pent up energy,” Kise says, plastering a smile on his face as he playfully punches Aomine in the arm.

Aomine arches an eyebrow and despite not appearing entirely convinced, he starts walking in the direction of a nearby park—behind his back, Kise presses his hands together and silently mouths _thank you_ in the direction of the sky for this small mercy.

* * *

Momoi enters Haizaki's room, the towel she's borrowed hugging the curves of her body and barely enough to hide the swell of her breasts. “I might as well be using a washcloth for all the good this is doing,” she says, while tugging at the elastic that's holding up the messy bun atop her head. Her hair falls around her shoulders and spills down the middle of her back as she shakes it loose.

Haizaki grins at her behind the orange glow of a cigarette and reaches around his neck to prop his head up on his arm. He's stretched out across a twin-size bed, his back sloping at an awkward angle and worn sneakers still on his feet. “I think it fits you perfectly,” he muses, heat eclipsing his eyes as he pointedly drags his gaze over her near-bare frame. “Come'ere,” Haizaki slurs, reaching out toward Momoi and crooking his finger in a supplementary gesture.

“Why? So you can undress me?” Momoi teases, sidling over to where Haizaki's sprawled across the bed. She slides her right hand across her left breast and slips the corner of the towel free. Her eyes are wide and bright, staring right through Haizaki's argent irises and piercing him to momentary stillness. She lifts the corner of mouth in a flirtatious invitation before she briefly flashes him the bare skin beneath the threadbare fabric in her loose hold.

A tower of ash falls off the end of Haizaki's cigarette and onto the front of his shirt. He curses and takes a final drag of the cancer before stubbing it out in an ashtray beside his bed. He tugs his shirt over his head and tosses it aside while simultaneously shifting his weight to swing his legs over the edge of the mattress. He snaps his fingers and gestures to the space between his feet. “Girl, get your pretty little ass over here. Now.”

Momoi smiles sweetly and takes a step forward, lining herself up between the spread of Haizaki's knees. “Yes, _boy_?” she mimics, issuing no protest when Haizaki wrests the towel from her grip. The material pools at her feet and she closes her eyes when Haizaki takes a rounded globe into each of his hands and squeezes. He presses his face to the still-damp warmth of her belly and licks the water from her skin in a direct line from her navel to the valley of her bosom. He lets the fullness of her breasts rest on the top of his head and Momoi giggles as she slides a hand through the spiky strands of his hair.

“You taste so fucking sweet,” Haizaki purrs, his voice muffled by the soft of Momoi's skin.

“I wish I could say the same about you,” Momoi carps playfully.

Haizaki slides his face over Momoi's skin and tilts his head back to look up at her, his hands still cupping the curve of her ass. “If it's so bad, why do you always swallow? I don't think I've ever seen you spit.”

“That's because when I do something, I always see it through. Besides” –Momoi scrapes her nails down the line of Haizaki's scalp– “I don't _hate_ the way you taste. You're just a bit saltier than I'd typically go for.”

“Okay, so the next time I shoot my load in your mouth, I'll try to aim for sweet and sour instead of soy.” Haizaki nips at the underside of Momoi's breast and she wriggles in his grip, laughing and tugging at the strands of his hair.

“That's disgusting!” she tells him, laughter still ready on her breath.

“I'm a crude kind of guy, what can I say?” is Haizaki's response as he pulls Momoi down and onto the bed with him.

“That's an understatement,” Momoi answers and tucks a section of hair behind her ear. She presses a kiss to the space above Haizaki's heart and looks up at him beneath the long lines of her lashes. Haizaki slants his lips on a smirk and cards his fingers through her kitten-soft strands as she begins to work her way down the length of his body.

“You say I'm crude, but if I'm any kind of fortune-teller, you're about to have my cock in your mouth.” Haizaki lifts his hips when Momoi tugs at the waistband of his jeans in an uncommunicative demand. He licks his lips in anticipation of what's to come, and when she drags the fabric down over the sharp angle of his hips, he braces his hand at the back of her skull.

Momoi slides the flat of her palm over the growing shape of his arousal and smiles. “If you're clairvoyant than you should know that as soon as I'm done blowing you, you're going to eat me out like the filthy deviant you are.”

“Why wait?” Haizaki asks casually. “Turn your ass around and we'll do this properly. Then maybe we can still catch the Matinee.”

Momoi laughs and the heat of her breath makes Haizaki's cock twitch beneath her fingers. “You're such an ass,” she accuses, still smiling as she gets to her knees in order to turn herself around.

“Yeah, but you wouldn't have me any other way,” Haizaki drawls as Momoi plants her knees on either side of his shoulders and waggles her hips playfully. “Fuck,” he whispers, taking in the salacious sight in front of him. “You have the best ass,” he says and brings a hand down on a pale cheek in a sound _smack_.

Momoi emits a squeal of delighted surprise and lowers herself down to the hungry stretch of Haizaki's tongue. “I never saw you as an ass-man,” she says just after she slides her lips along the thrumming heat of Haizaki's stiffening cock. “I always thought you preferred tits.”

“Baby, when it comes to you, I love just about everything,” Haizaki confesses, his mouth brushing the soft of Momoi's inner lips as he speaks. “Especially when you suck my cock,” he hints, lifting his hips to underscore the physical suggestion.

Momoi smiles to herself and grinds her hips down, dragging the slick heat of her sex across Haizaki's mouth. “Shut up and eat,” she says, trying not to lose her composure to the mirth bubbling in her chest.

Haizaki moans something unintelligible and Momoi grins, content that she's won this round. Then she bows her head and takes the full weight of Haizaki's cock into her mouth and begins pleasuring him in a way that only she knows how.

* * *

The second time Aomine sees Momoi out with Haizaki is an even more unwelcome surprise than the first. He hasn't spoken to her in just over two weeks—part of the reason he's sans Kise today—so when he walks into an obscure restaurant they used to go to together, he's not overly pleased to see her. And the situation is made particularly worse because she's sitting in Haizaki's lap and feeding him french fries over her shoulder, her ears as pink as her tousled stands and a giggle on her lips.

Aomine narrows his eyes in their direction but his presence is as missed as the group of young teenage boys who pour through the entrance like a pack of hungry wolves. Aomine takes a table at the opposite side of the restaurant and hides behind a menu. He discreetly watches the boys make their way over to the sushi bar at the back and wonders if he was as obnoxious as they're being when he was their age. He exhales an exaggerated sigh and roves his eyes over the menu needlessly; he's never once ordered anything other than his usual.

Momoi laughs and the sound of it rings bright through the restaurant. Aomine's grip tightens on the menu and his knuckles go white from the strain of it. He lowers the laminate list and squints across the restaurant out of natural habit rather than necessity. Momoi's cheeks are flushed a dusty rose and she's gripping the table in front of her as if the future of her balance depends on it. Aomine furrows his brow in consternation but the confusion doesn't last long. Momoi is subtly gyrating her hips and Aomine can see that the back of her skirt is bunched up against the low of Haizaki's abdomen. If not for his inherent desire to pry where he doesn't belong– _in hindsight he wishes he hadn't_ —he would have missed the look that outstripped the hard lines of Haizaki's features with sheer pleasure.

Aomine lets the menu fall from his hands and pushes himself into standing. He strides past a number of tables and chairs, his shoes sounding against the weathered floorboards as he makes his way to the door. He yanks it open with more force than strictly necessary and storms out into the glare of the midday sun, no longer caring whether he's seen or not.

* * *

“If we get caught, I swear I'm never talking to you again,” Momoi says, climbing over the top of a chain-link fence and down into Haizaki's waiting arms. He slides a hand beneath her shirt and tries to fondle a breast but Momoi is quick to smack his hand away. “Quit that,” she says, trying to sound annoyed despite the excitement reeling in her gut.

“I've never gotten us into trouble before.” Haizaki hooks a finger around a belt-loop on Momoi's cut-off shorts and tugs her against him. He kicks off his worn sneakers while he ducks his head to suck on a patch of skin at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

“No? So when we had to run from the authorities last week when we tagged that sign, that wasn't us getting into trouble?” Momoi wraps her arms around Haizaki's neck and lets him slide the button on her shorts free from the denim holding it in place. “Oh, and what about that time we–”

Haizaki presses his lips to Momoi's own and tugs the bottom line of her mouth between his teeth. She smiles and the tissue slides free of Haizaki's bite, and before he has a chance to comment or otherwise, Momoi shoves him toward the sparkling pool at his back. The moon's reflection is bright across its surface, breaking apart and into multiple planets when Haizaki's weight comes into contact with the illustrious blue.

Momoi quickly slips out of her shorts and toes off her shoes, then drags one of the many T-shirt's she's acquired from Haizaki's wardrobe over her head. Haizaki finally surfaces, shaking his head and running a hand through his dripping strands. Momoi runs forward and leaps into the pool, right over where Haizaki's treading water.

Haizaki turns around to track her movements but she's already mere inches from his body, her hands catching on his shorts and dragging them down his legs. She rises to the surface, a wide smile on her lips that catches moonlight along the white edges of her teeth.

“You think you're really funny, don't you?” Haizaki needles, lunging forward to trap Momoi in an unbreakable hold that leaves her topless in a matter of seconds. Stars stipple the water and the sky is bright for the wide breadth of tonight's full moon but Momoi feels no need to shield herself from the desire pooling in Haizaki's gaze.

“You better hope we don't get caught now,” Haizaki says, giving himself over to the water's support. “Can you imagine me running away from the pigs bare-assed?”

Momoi swims over to him and drops his sopping shorts over the soft bob of his cock. “Now you don't have to. Besides, I felt like it was staring at me. They're kind of creepy when they're in their...natural state,” she manages, dipping below the water's surface just enough to hide her laughter.

Haizaki offers no reply but stops floating in favor of taking a mouthful of water into his mouth.

“Don't,” Momoi warns and puts up her hands in an act of defense, but Haizaki is unperturbed. He takes her by the wrists and spits a mouthful of water at her face, laughing when some of the spray gets in her mouth and she spits it back at him.

They swim until the moon slips behind the curtain of a dark cloud and the water has manipulated the smoothness of their skins to a shriveled proclamation that begs abandon. Momoi is the first to climb out of the pool, her skin glistening under the pale moonlight. She wrings out her hair and walks over to the rumpled pile of her clothing. She slips on her shorts, not bothering with the button or the zip, then she digs in her back pocket and withdraws a lighter and a joint.

“Where did you get that?” Haizaki asks, thrusting himself out of the pool and onto the damp pavement in an awkward tangle of limbs. He slips on his water-logged shorts and pads over to where Momoi's just sat down, his wet feet slapping against the concrete.

“I might have stolen it from your stash,” she says innocently, lighting the joint and taking a drag before passing it to Haizaki.

“Girl, would you stop stealing my shit? I'm not made of money,” he says, taking the offered spliff and inhaling a deep lungful of smoke into his lungs.

“Boy, it's your fault for getting involved with me.” Momoi leans back and rests her weight on the flat of her palms as she stares up at the night sky. “Plus, I like having you close to me.”

Haizaki passes the rolled cannabis back to Momoi and exhales a cloud of smoke. “I like having you close to me too, but I'm not gonna start wearing your underwear.”

“No, you just like to jerk off with them,” Momoi counters, smiling at Haizaki.

“Hey, if you're gonna be with me, that's par for the course.” Haizaki lays back on the pavement, ignoring the shiver that threads down the length of his spine from the frigid point of contact. “Does it ever bother you? That I don't have as much money as you?” he asks suddenly, catching Momoi unawares.

She pauses, the fingers combing through her hair stilling entirely, and looks down at Haizaki's lithe frame. “What would give you that idea?” She pulls herself upright and shifts until she's straddling his hips. “Of course it doesn't bother me. I'm not that shallow, Shōgo.”

Haizaki circles his long fingers around her wrist and pulls her closer, lifting his head just enough to reach the end of the joint. He takes another drag and Momoi bends forward to catch the smoke on his lips when he exhales.

“I just can't help but wonder sometimes, why me? I mean, you have everything. Friends, family, money, the looks, the brains...” Haizaki looks at Momoi directly despite the very exposed state of her chest. “You might have lost your best friend because of me. Now, I don't give two shits about him and I think you're better off without him, but the fact still stands.”

“If Dai-chan can't accept that I'm going to do what I want to do and see who I want to see, then maybe you're right.” She lifts her shoulders in the barest reaches of a shrug and stares off into the night until Haizaki reaches out to stroke the top of her thigh. Momoi looks at him and smiles lazily. “The thing with the Miracles is, things always seem to work out in the end.”

Haizaki can't hide the look of irritation that assumes the shape of his face and it makes Momoi laugh. “Don't worry, Shōgo. I'm choosing you. You don't have to worry about them. I just meant” –she takes a slow final drag of the joint and hands it over to Haizaki– “I think eventually, he'll come around. Especially if Ki-chan or Tetsu-kun have anything to do with it.”

Haizaki inhales a deep breath and lets it out slowly in an effort to gather his bearings and swallow his pride. “If it's what you want, then I hope it works out.”

Momoi laces her fingers around the back of Haizaki's neck and pulls him upright. “This is why I chose you. You're not always a terrible person, Shōgo, and I think that maybe, one day, I just might fall in love with you.”

Haizaki wraps his arms around Momoi's hips and flicks the remains of the spliff into the pool. “Just don't ever say that around anyone I know, okay? I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea.”

Momoi rolls her eyes but she nods before she fits the shape of her lips to Haizaki's own. They stay like that for a long time, their lips working in tandem, slow and passionate. And even when the sky begins to fall and silver rain spills down around them, they kiss like the world belongs to them and there aren't any repercussions or ramifications for the way they lust for each other—because entrenched deep in the roots of their relationship, they're already hopelessly and irrevocably in love with one another.

They just have to believe in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
